


wing dipped in blood

by deimosun



Series: what more do you want, insatiable? [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Prophet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: loveis.





	

his lips on yours his tongue in your mouth his hand around your throat (metaphorically or not?

who knows who knows who knows –

his bruises tell a totally different story that is not yours to tell).

-

the itching under your skin the scrape of asphalt under your feet the pain when your back hits the wall (roughly madly unevenly) he's all over you he's all over your life iker is the bruise that doesn't fade and iker is the dark bags under your eyes.

 

(this is not love this is not love this is not love)

 

because love fade love lessens love wears off.

 

this?

 

this doesn't. it sticks it stays it's a mark on your heart and it's iker's alluring smile on the corner of your mind _alwaysalwaysalways_.

-

you see a shadow on iker's eyes sometimes and it makes you freeze. you don't know what to do about it you don't know how to take it. when it happens, his eyes get darker and colder (except when he's looking at you never when he's looking at you).

 

his eyes have seen death, and laughed at it.

 

you grasp his hand, he looks at you a bit confused a bit foggy with an inquiring look adorning his face.

 

you shake your head and kiss him.

 

you know better than to ask.

-

nothing compares to seeing him walking away (you always pray _god please let him come back_

 _please let him come back alive please let him come back_ whole).

 

you watch his spine while he walks away you see the clench of his fists and you swear you can see the frown on his face.

 

(his back in the white almost see through shirt the scar on his upper arm the curly hair on his nape please don't leave please stay please love me)

 

get this: the world goes around it's a block of stone it's not a perfect circle it's not a pretty design it's messy and it has sharp edges (like his heart like his mind like his hands on your skin leaving a constellation of bruises behind).

-

now is more important than the rest. now is more important than anything else.

 

now is _this_ , and this?

 

this is a moment this is a feeling this is iker looking at you with stars in his eyes this is you saying "come to bed, love" and this is him answering "i'm going right now".


End file.
